Star Frozen
by UNSC UNDEAD BOOMER
Summary: Frozen Star gate Atlantis crossover AU. Now with I present Star Frozen read as Elsa and Anna(Known as Elsyra and Ayra) meet the Atlantis expedition and aid in the ever lasting battle with the wraith. Enjoy all comments are welcome(I do not own Frozen or Stargate)


Hello I hope you enjoy this frozen star gate Atlantis crossover.

(Names people)

Elsa = Queen Elsyra: commander to the super city ship Arendellia and Queen to the Ancients.

Anna = Princess Ayra: sister to Elsyra and Princess to the Ancients.

Kristoff = Kortus: head of drone supply.

Olaf =Olafus: constructed after Elsyra watched a wraith feed on her parents for the purpose to keep Elsyra and Ayra safe from harm. (Not human but ashuran, I think that's how to spell their name if not plz inform me so I can fix it)

Arendelle = Arendellia Lantean city ship MK10 (But because it's an AU based fanfic its super city ship)

As again I hope you like it and atm it's called star frozen but if you can think of a better title PM me plz and if you like it then just PM me.

* * *

**Star Frozen**

Prologue 10,000 years ago

The Arendellia was the pride of the Lantean fleet the first of its kind and the only one made, it was going to be a super city ship-class.

The Arendellia had been heavily armed to the brig with drones, plasma turrets, untouchable shields and other high tech weapons, the city was powered by 6 ZPMS also with new stasis tech and they got the stasis technology to completely stop aging, as well with their most advanced factory technology

The Arendellia was on a mission to destroy a wraith research station but when they came out of hyperspace there where 5 wraith hives guarding the research station. (Little time skip) After the research station was destroyed the Arendellia lost some system's such as com, worm hole drive, long ranged sensors because of this the Arendellia missed the "Atlantis has fallen retreat call"

Before the Arendellia took anymore damage it went into a hyperspace window. They only used the hyper drive because they had to get out of there and fast as the shields where on 100% still they were still able to do some damage to the ship and the people Elsyra and Ayra parents had been killed there mother feed up on and farther feed up on before her eye before Elsyra's father was killed of being fed up on he told Elsyra to "You need to use, control, keep our people safe, believe in yourself and your gifts are to use for goodness we love you and your sis-t-e… " with Elsyra and Ayra parents dead Elsyra took charge.

They were adrift for 2 years making repairs to the damaged ships that are all ways with The Arendellia. They set cause for Atlantis on sublight it will take 10,000 years so all the crew went into stasis.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet the Ancients.

**It's been two years still the Atlantis expedition have lived on Atlantis**

"Dr Weir we need you in the control room asp"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard report to control room asp"

"Dr Rodney McKay report to control room asp"

In the control room

"What's going on?" Dr Weir asked

"We have detected a ship heading towards us it will be with in IFFS range in 5 minutes" said Rodney McKay

"Ok then let's wait 5 minutes" said Weir

5 minutes passed

"Confirming IFFS… wow Dr Weir that's an Ancients super city ship known as The Arendellia it's stopping in orbit I suggest we send a team up there"

After gearing up and taking jumper 1 as their flying to the "What do you think it looks like?" asked Ronon "well we will see soon" Rodney replied after docking in the jumper bay

"Wow I hear talking lets listen" John says

Olafus speaking "Ok now we need to awake the crew first the commander then her sister then after their out and about once again" said Olafus

"so wake mother from stasis then my aunt Ayra, then can I kill Hanus?, say throw him out the Airlock" Asked the commanders daughter (she asked if she could kill Hans for his crimes)

Olafus signs "It's not up to me, it's up to your mother I think before she went into stasis she wanted to experiment on him, I think it was give him three heads the experiment she said she would do on him, now off you go wake your mother then her sister and don't forget wake some guards, there are some humans from Earth on Atlantis we don't know if their hostile or not but be on high alert." Said Olafus as they were walking to wake some guards from stasis before waking their commander.

Elsewhere SGA1 "Did you hear all that, they know we are on Atlantis and worst of all they think we are hostile" said Rodney McKay

"Ok then we need to find this Commander, Rodney what info was on about this ship" said john looking at Rodney

"not much apart from it being the Ancients royal family's home and also the Ancients main capital Lantea was nothing but a cover, this ship makes Atlantis look like an ant and it also being their most advanced cityship and only one was ever built they never made another one, after it was built they moved all the data on it into its database also their Queen which I believe is the commander that they were talking about Queen Elsyra she's queen of the Ancients also those that are ascended if she wants to she can take her true form which is an ascended being to be honest she is the most powerful ascended being there is, oh and she's a mother Kirk" replied Rodney

"so what she's a mother, a Queen, a powerful ascended being, a commander of one of the Ancients most advanced she there is" said Ronon

"well lets go back to Atlantis and report all this and then establish contact with them in a while" ordered John turning on his heel of his boots then making his way back to the jumper.

* * *

hi I hope you liked it also this is my first time ill try and update three time a week if I have time to.

any and all help is welcome


End file.
